Main Sambung Kalimat, Yuk!
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Karin, Kazune, Himeka dan teman-teman yang lain berada di rumah kediaman Kujyo untuk mengerjakan tugas OSIS bersama-sama. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas itu, Miyon memperlihatkan app barunya kepada teman-temannya. Semuanya pun tertarik untuk mencobanya dan bermain app itu./Summary jelek!/RnR please, readers dan reviewersku tercinta...? *ngedipin mata berkali-kali* #abaikan


Author: Yo, minna! \('o')/ Lama ga bertemu! XD Ada yang kangen sama saya? #dasar

Karin: Jangan kangen sama author yang belagunya udah keterlaluan ini ya, minna!

Author: Jahat sekali...

Kazune: FF kali ini tentang apa? Awas ya kalau aku disialin...

Author: Hehe, baca aja sendiri :P Yosh, langsung aja dibaca. Disclaimerrr~

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Main Sambung Kalimat, Yuk! © Chang Mui Lie**

**Genres: Humor/Friendship**

**WARNING: Ga ada yang lucu, GAJE, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, TYPO, KEPO, DLL**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah rumah besar, terlihat sekumpulan anak remaja yang sedang bersibuk-ria di dalam ruangan ber-AC. Yup, rumah itu adalah rumah kediaman Kujyo. Mari kita lihat tokoh-tokoh anak remaja yang akan memerankan fic ini. Ada Hanazono Karin, Kujyo Kazune, Kujyo Himeka, Kujyo Kazusa, Kuga Jin, Nishikiori Michiru, Karasuma Rika, Karasuma Kirika, Karasuma Kirio, Yi Miyon, Sakurai Yuuki dan Tsutsumi Shingen (Karin: Kok pakai nama lengkap semuaaa?). Semuanya lengkap seperti 1 keluarga yang tak terpisahkan. Tetapi, walaupun begitu, tetap saja mereka bukan satu keluarga. Hanya yang marganya sama saja baru bisa disebut keluarga. Atau mungkin, setidaknya mereka memiliki hubungan darah.

Ada yang tau mengapa 12 anak remaja itu berkumpul di rumah kediaman Kujyo? Itu karena tugas mereka sebagai pengurus OSIS. W-O-W, bagaimana bisa ya ke-12 anak itu bertepatan menjadi anggota OSIS? Ah, lupakan soal jabatan. Yup, mereka sedang bersibuk-ria dengan tugas-tugas OSIS yang numpuk banget. Dan akhirnya, mereka pun setuju untuk mengerjakannya bersama-sama di rumah kediaman Kujyo.

Di tengah kesibukan mereka, Karin yang kelelahan menggunting karton-karton itu beristirahat sebentar.

"Hei, Karin, tugasmu belum selesai" kata Kazune.

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi kan aku lelah..." kata Karin sambil memegangi bahunya.

"Ayolah, sebentar lagi selesai kok, Karin-san" kata Kazusa.

"Huhh... Baiklah" kata Karin yang kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Setelah sekian lamanya mereka bekerja, akhirnya pun tugas mereka selesai juga.

"Haa~! _Yokatta na_! Akhirnya tugas yang numpuk ini selesai juga!" kata Karin yang langsung baringan.

**KLEKK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok manusia (ya iyalah) yang membawakan beberapa gelas berisi jus segar dan cemilan untuk ngemil menggunakan nampan.

"Ah, Kyuu-chan, gomen ne merepotkan" kata Rika.

Q-chan hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan semua yang dibawanya di atas meja, kecuali nampan.

"Arigatougozaimasu" ucap mereka semua (Author: Ciye yang barengan :P **#PLAKK**)

Q-chan pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu membiarkan anak-anak remaja itu beristirahat. Dan ditengah waktu break mereka, Miyon yang punya HP layar sentuh bermerk S*ms*ng memperlihatkan app baru yang baru saja didownloadnya.

"Woww! App apa tuh, Miyon-chan? Pembuatnya siapa? Tahun berapa dibuatnya? Baru-baru ini, ya?" tanya Karin yang heboh sendiri+kepo.

"Ini permainan sambung kalimat. Disini tertulis pembuatnya adalah '_author yang non-terkenal dan ga pernah happy+selalu lonely atau FA _(Forever Alone)_ selama ia hidup_'. Tahun dibuatnya yaitu saat kita baru main di fanfic ini" jawab Miyon.

Semua yang mendengar jawaban Miyon langsung sweatdrop abis.

"App ini bisa digunakan S*ms*ng dan BB juga, lho~" kata Miyon.

"_Share_ dong, kita kan sesama jenis ..." kata Yuuki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Heᅳ

"WHAT?! Lo cowok atau cewek, Yuuki?!" tanya Jin kaget.

Semuanya langsung menjauhi Yuuki kecuali Miyon.

"Maksudku merk HP-nyaaa!" kata Yuuki.

"Oh, bilang dong dari tadi.. ngomong gaje banget" kata Jin.

"Salahin authornya!" kata Yuuki.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar terus!" lerai Michiru.

"Iya, mama" jawab Jin dan Yuuki secara langsung yang membuat Michiru sweatdrop.

Dan pada akhirnya, anak-anak remaja yang zaman sekarangnya udah mengenal teknologi dan pasti biasa banget punya BB atau S*ms*ng pun segera mendownload app itu. Sehabis nge-download dengan kecepatan koneksi yang nggak ada di Indonesia (?), mereka pun segera register di app itu dan saling nge-add akun satu sama lain.

"Cara mainnya gimana, Miyon-chan?" tanya Karin.

"Begini, kalau misalnya giliranku pertama, aku menulis '_blablabla... mengerjakan ini-itu_' nanti giliran keduanya membalas dengan kalimat apapun, BEBAS! Dan kalau ceritanya sudah berakhir, ketik '_tamat_'. Jumlah karakternya (huruf) _unlimit_, lho!" jelas Miyon.

**KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!** (Bunyi jangkrik XD)

Miyon menepuk jidatnya, "Udah, kalau nggak ngerti, ngerti-ngertiin aja" kata Miyon.

"Oke... Kalau begitu, tentukan pemainnya dengan cara hompimpa dulu, ya" kata Himeka.

Akhirnya pun mereka memulai cara menentukan pemain versi Indonesia. Dan hasilnya adalah Miyon mendapat urutan pertama, Kirika kedua, Kazune ketiga, Kirio keempat, Rika kelima, Yuuki keenam, Shingen ketujuh, Karin kedelapan, Himeka kesembilan, Michiru kesepuluh, Jin kesebelas dan Kazusa keduabelas.

"_Haiii_...! _Sutaato_ (Start)!" seru Miyon.

Miyon mulai mengetik di handphonenya, 'Suatu hari ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan' Miyon tersenyum-senyum.

'Mereka adalah Karin dan Kazune' lanjut Kirika.

Semuanya (minus Karin & Kazune) langsung tertawa kecuali Jin yang hatinya udah terbakar hingga gosong dan ga dapat dimakan author (?). Sedangkan Karin, ia hanya _blushing_ dan Kazune tetap bersikap _cool_ tidak peduli.

'Lalu pemuda yang bernama Kazune itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian' ketikan Kazune membuat semuanya terdiam sejenak.

'Lalu Karin menangis dan datanglah Kirio untuk menghiburnya' Kazune yang melihat ketikan Kirio itu langsung tersentak kaget. Ia memandang Kirio yang tersenyum gaje kepadanya.

'Lalu Karin pun berhenti menangis' ketik Rika tanpa ekspresi.

'Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun kencan bersama' ketikan Yuuki langsung membakar 2 hati sang pemuda yang sudah diketahui adalah Kazune dan Jin.

'Tapi Kazune melihatnya dan ia pun menyusul Karin' ketik Shingen yang membuat hati Kazune agak lega, tetapi tidak untuk Jin.

'Lalu Kazune menarik Karin dan Kirio pun menariknya juga' mari kita lihat akibat Karin yang mengetik ketikan itu. Muka Kazune dan Karin sama-sama _blushing_.

'Tapi tiba-tiba Kazune melihat serangga di depannya' ketik Himeka.

"Hahaha!" semuanya kembali tertawa (minus Kazune) karena mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi jika Kazune melihat serangga.

'Dan Kazune pun tumbang' ketikan Michiru langsung mematahkan semangat Kazune.

'Lalu dewiku pun pergi bersama seorang artis terkenal yang bernama Kuga Jin~' ketik Jin.

**KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!**

Semuanya terdiam begitu melihat ketikan Jin yang OOT itu.

"_BAKA_! Kok OOT gini, sih?! Ulangi pengetikanmu!" protes Kazune.

"Haaah! Iya! Iya! Katanya kalimatnya bebas... dasar" gumam Jin.

Akhirnya Jin pun mulai mengulangi pengetikannya, 'Tapi Karin langsung menghampiri Kazune dan menangisinya' ketik Jin yang langsung sebal.

'Dan Kirio pun patah hati' ketik Kazusa.

'Lalu Kirio pergi ke museum entah untuk apa (?)' ketik Miyon gaje.

'Dan lama-kelamaan niatnya pun terbongkar, ternyata Kirio ingin bunuh diri!' ketik Kirika yang langsung ngakak sendiri melihat nasib _nii-san_nya.

'Ia pun segera naik ke atap museum' ketik Kazune.

'Dan Kirio mulai berlutut memohon ampun' ketik Kirio tambah gaje.

'Tapi tiba-tiba saat ingin jatuh, ada orang yang memanggilnya' ketik Rika.

'Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Karin dan Kazune' ketik Yuuki.

'Mereka meneriaki Kirio seperti ini, "cepatlah mati!" yang sukses membuat Kirio benar-benar patah hati' ketik Shingen.

'Lalu Kirio pun jatuh dari atap museum dengan slow-motion seperti malaikat jatuh dan background musicnya bertepatan dengan CJR - Eeaaa' ketik Karin.

'Tapi tiba-tiba ubur-ubur dari kartun Spongebob mengangkat tangan dan kaki Kirio hingga Kirio terbang dan muncul cahaya kerlap-kerlip di sekelilingnya' ketik Himeka.

'Lalu Kirio pun bernyanyi lagu Pikaro milik Spongebob' ketik Michiru.

'Orang-orang langsung sweatdrop karena melihat ekspresi muka Kirio yang udah kayak Spongebob saat diangkat oleh ubur-ubur itu' ketik Jin.

'Bibirnya manyun dan tetap menyanyikan lagu Pikaro' ketik Kazusa sambil tertawa kecil.

'Tapi tanpa disadari Kirio, ubur-ubur itu membuat Kirio terbang tinggi sekali hingga ke angkasa' ketik Miyon.

'Dan setelah Kirio sadar kalau ia sudah berada di luar angkasa, ubur-ubur itu pun kembali ke dunianya' ketik Kirika.

'Dan Kirio pun akhirnya membeku' ketik Kazune sambil _smirk-smirk_ sendiri. Orang-orang yang tadinya berada didekatnya perlahan menjauhinya tanpa ia sadari.

'Tapi anehnya, ia tidak mati sama sekali dan tidak akan pernah mati selamanyaa~' ketik Kirio dengan ekspresi lebay.

'Tapi kemudian muncul pesawat satelit/NASA yang besar dan mengarah ke bekuan Kirio' ketik Rika.

'Dan akhirnya Kirio pun tertabrak pesawat satelit itu lalu mati sejenak' ketik Yuuki.

'Kemudian ia hidup lagi dan akhirnya pun ia hidup bahagia selamanya diluar angkasa dengan menikahi alien' ketik Shingen.

'Dan anak-anaknya pun adalah alien berwajah manusia yang mirip dengan Kirio, bukan author (LAH?!)' ketik Karin.

'Tamat' ketik Himeka tanpa dilanjutkan oleh Michiru, Jin dan Kazusa.

Semua saling memandang satu sama lain dan masih memegangi handphone mereka.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Heᅳ

"HAHAHAHAHA! (?)" 11 anak remaja itu yang tidak termasuk Kirio, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mereka lalu bersulang bersama sambil menyantapi cemilan yang ada. Sedangkan dari itu, Kirio pun langsung pundung+ngambek dipojokan sendirian.

"Mengapa nasibku harus seperti itu...?"

Haha, tabahkan dirimulah, Kirio. Setidaknya cerita itu hanyalah sebuah game yang didoakan tidak akan pernah terjadi pada Kirio. Benar-benar nasib ketua OSIS yang malang.

**OWARI**

Author: Yeyy~ Akhirnya selesai juga! X3 *guling-guling dilantai (?)*

Kazune: WOI, AUTHOR! Anda gila?! *nginjek muka author supaya berhenti*

Author: Ittai, woy!

Karin: Thor, anak berkacamata nyariin, tuh

Author: Whut?

Kirio: AUTHOR JELEKKKK! *neriak pakai toa ditelinga author*

Author: Sialan! Ntar saya budekk, woy! *nendang Kirio*

Kirio+author: *berantem kayak kucing & anjing*

Karin: Yaa... Begitulah. Minna, mohon kritik-saran+review, ya! ^^


End file.
